


Afternoon Lessons

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella was watching from the castle balcony. This was one of her favorite things to do whenever she wasn't too busy with queenly activities. She's simply stand on the balcony, watching as her husband and their four-year old son, Christopher, practiced archery.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Lessons

Ella was watching from the castle balcony. This was one of her favorite things to do whenever she wasn't too busy with queenly activities. She's simply stand on the balcony, watching as her husband and their four-year old son, Christopher, practiced archery.

They did it almost every day now. Ever since Christopher had started to show an interest in the hobby, Kit had been trying to improve his son's skills whenever the little prince was up for it.

"Mommy's watching", Christopher said matter-of-factly as he moved to wave to Ella, who waved back with a bright smile on her face.

"She's very proud of you", Kit said with a smile. "And so am I."

Christopher was about to pick up his bow, ready to resume the practice, when suddenly he stopped, turning his eyes to his father.  
"What is it, son?" Kit frowned, noticing how his son looked very much like his mother when he was concerned.

"Will I be as good of a prince as you, daddy?" he asked, his voice full of uncertainty.

Kit's heart went for his son. He had been the same way as a child. He had been insecure about his abilities, certain that he was not meant for such great things as being a prince. It had been his mother who had eventually convinced him otherwise, but he knew that now it was his job to do the same to his son. He knelt in front of the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're good enough just the way you are, remember that", he said firmly, smiling at his son. It was exactly what his mother had said to him. "No matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you."

However, Christopher did not seem convinced. "But will I be a good prince?"

Kit laughed, standing back up, nodding. "I imagine you will. You have your mother's heart. And she is a wonderful queen."

"What about you? Aren't you a wonderful king?" Christopher asked in confusion, looking up at his father.

"I'm alright, on occasion", Kit smiled gently. "But sometimes I wish I could do more. Be more." He remembered his father, and the things he'd said on his death bed. He especially remembered how his father had thought that he had never been a father worthy of Kit. 

How could he have thought that? He had been the most wonderful father and king. Perhaps his insecurities were what Kit had inherited. He only hoped that he could make his father proud.

"I think you're good enough just the way you are", Christopher said as he went to grab another arrow. "I'm ready to practice again, daddy."

Kit smiled, nodding. He watched as his son took position, his eyes on the target. For a moment Kit allowed his gaze to wander over to where Ella was, still on the balcony, smiling at him. 

Kit knew that with Ella's love and guidance he could indeed be the sort of man his father had always believed he could be. And he also knew that his son would turn out to be a wonderful king someday, too. 

Though, his archery skills could use some improvement.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoyed this :) I don't know if it is any good, but I liked writing it a lot!


End file.
